Fallen Angel
by Adrenalinx
Summary: Some people aren't what they seem some people hide dangerous secrets Some people should be left alone Davis Motamiya seemed like a normal kid and for the most part he was untill the mask fell, the act dropped, and his real father returned so who is now?


*Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon*  
  
Daisuke finished writing and closed his notebook. He was supposed to have met the Digi-destind an hour ago in the park but he didn't feel like seeing them today.  
  
He always hung out with them it was nothing new to him. Kari would make him jealous, he would act up and, look like a fool, they would laugh and the day would go on pretty much the same way it started.  
  
He didn't have to worry about Veemon because he was already in the digital world and he knows how Davis feels about the Digi-destined so there was no problem. The only thing was that the next time he did see them he was going to get shouted and ridiculed at...yet again.  
  
You'd think they would have more respect for him since he was the leader and had the crest of Miracles, and the Digi-metals of Courage and Friendship.  
  
I mean maybe it's just me but I think that deserves a little respect don't you think?  
  
But no, it's funny and they called themselves his friends. He did care anymore nothing they say could hurt him.  
  
The pain that was tormenting his soul was greater than to that of which they could cause him.  
  
On his conscience rested the lives that he had killed all the lives he ruined. When he slept he could hear the screams and the pleas of innocent people begging him to stop.  
  
But he never did stop, not once did he ever stop, and that will haunt him for an eternity. There is never a justifiable cause for killing that's what he learned with his time with the Digi-destined.  
  
It was true but it's in his nature to kill after all he has to eat to survive. 'I should have spared their lives' he thought to himself. 'I could have gone after all the evil people and left the innocent ones out of this.  
  
I should've. I would've. I could've. But I didn't and I'm a gonna have to live with that for the rest of my miserable life'  
  
Daisuke thought to himself as he fell to sleep.  
  
* Daisuke Dream *  
  
He was standing there in total darkness. The mist surrounding him he couldn't see a foot in front of him.  
  
He called out into the fog 'Hello is anyone there hello can anyone hear me' but it was in vain no one answered back.  
  
Suddenly everything around him started to change now he was in a room with a baby in the corner in a crib. He went up to the kid he was a bit shocked at who was inside. He could recognize that child anywhere. It was him. Finally somebody entered the room.  
  
It was a digimon.  
  
There you are my son how are you today did you sleep well I hope so come here oh look how big you are now your turning two soon my how the time flies' said the Digimon  
  
'Listen son daddy has to go away for awhile alright but he will be back ok' continued the Digimon.  
  
'Okay daddy but u come back okays' said the little boy  
  
'Yes son I will come back. But I have to go right now do you want anything' asked the Digimon  
  
'Gatomon and candy!' said the little boy. His eyes were all lit up he looked adorable it was hard to deny him anything.  
  
'Gatomon get in here with candy for my son!' yelled the Digimon.  
  
After two minutes a Gatomon appeared with candy. 'What took you so long.I don't care I'll show you to be faster' The Digimon was about to strike we the little kid spoke  
  
'No!!!. Bad Daddy. She my fwend u no hurt her k or I be mad' Said the little boy with a stern look on his face.  
  
'Alright I won't Gatomon next time try to be faster alright good-bye son' with that the Digimon left no longer mad.  
  
"Ok daddy I wuv you buh-bye" waived the little boy. And with that his father was gone  
  
'You're my savior kid' said the Gatomon "Gato I wuves you u too my best fwend next to daddy' said the little boy as he hugged Gatomon.  
  
'I love you too kid I love you too" Said the Gatomon and the dream ended  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Daisuke laid in his bed thinking for two hours before he decided he it was time to get up. When he did, he took a shower and got dressed.  
  
He was wearing all black his hair was spiked and he had on black shades. He was wearing a Black turtleneck sweater and long baggy black jeans.  
  
Daisuke was also wearing a thick white gold chain with the symbol of Courage on it.  
  
On his right hand he had a Sapphire blue ring with the symbol of friendship engraved in silver.  
  
On his left hand he had a gold ring with a red ruby and the symbol of Miracles engraved in gold.  
  
And with the last finishing touch Daisuke left to the digital world to find Veemon. Daisuke took his laptop computer. He opened it and started typing.  
  
This is where he kept all his poems and songs this was his notebook. After finishing what he was doing he started to track down Veemon.  
  
That's when he heard him for the first time years. His real father. Myotismon.  
  
Alright this is were I stop and tell you to review and tell me what you think. well alright you know what to do..  
  
Laterz,  
  
Adrenalinx 


End file.
